The Missing Boy
by slayer faith2
Summary: Harry squeezed him self into a corner, clutching his Hogwarts letter tightly in his hand, wishing he was there, anywhere but here.
1. The Letter

****

**The Missing Boy **

A/N: hi this my second HP fic. I hope you like it. I don't own Harry or any of the HP characters

Chapter 1. Harry

He was a small boy, too skinny for his age, he had jet black hair that reached to just his shoulders. His long bangs he used to cover the unusual lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He also had the brightest green eyes you ever saw. You could see his every emotion in his eyes. He was Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was not a normal boy by any means, first because Harry Potter was a wizard. But Harry was not just any wizard he was one of the most famous wizards in the world, The-Boy-Who- Lived and defeated The Dark Lord as a baby. Though as famous as Harry was you could not tell that by looking at him. Harry Potter was homeless, his Aunt and Uncle had left him in an ally when he was eight after a little bit of accidental magic.

Harry was now eleven, he had survived on his own for so long because even living with the Dursleys he had to take care of him self. Growing up they had fed him very little and never sent him to school. As he got older about five they stopped feeding him all together, and he had to sneak any food for him self. Though Harry had not gone to school he was still very smart, he had snuck in to his cousin Dudley room and read his school books which Dudley hardly ever touched.

Harry had, after his gardenias had abandoned him, continued to learn. Harry had spent most of the day in the public library to keep him self sheltered. A few times Harry had been able to hide him self and stay over night. Harry didn't like steeling but there was not much he could do about that if he wanted to stay alive, he needed food.

It was a day like any other day Harry had been staying in an old abandoned factory he had discovered about two weeks ago. Harry was eating the bread he had lifted from the market earlier that day when an owl flew through one of the broken windows and landed right in front of him.

"Wha-"harry stared at the bird. He had never seen one before. The owl then stuck out his leg to him, which he noticed had some kind of letter attached to it. Harry gently untied the letter and the owl took off as soon as the letter was free from his leg.

"What was that." harry mumbled to him-self.

Harry looked down at the letter in his hands and almost dropped it in surprise.

**_Mr. H. Potter. _**

**_The Old Factory _**

**_7 lily St. _**

**_London_ **

With shaking hands, Harry opened the letter and read.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.....

He look at the letter in his hands, it couldn't be right, _right? I mean magic doesn't exist dose it? _He read the rest of the letter. It included a train ticket, platform 9 3/4, _What? _a list of school books and supplies. It all looked real and professional, but _Magic_? _Thou, that would explain a few things, like ending up on the roof when that cop was chasing me. _Harry started to feel very excited, him, a wizard! He was in a great mood thinking about all the stuff he could do as a wizard when reality set in.

How would he get there? How could he pay for school and books? The letter also said that term started on September 1st and today was September 1st! It was useless, he had know way of going to this scho- **_CRASH. _**Harry jumped at the sound of the door the floor below was kicked in, and he heard many voices shouting. It was the cops, they had to be rounding up the kids on the ground floor.

Harry grabbed his bag with his meager belongings in it and took off. The only exit was the down stars door, so he would have to doge the cops. Harry flew down the stars, surprising and getting away from one cop making his way up the stars. When he reached the ground floor it was chaos. Kids and cops running everywhere. Harry along with two other kids made it out side. Harry took off running followed closely by a cop. Harry usually could get away as ha was very fast, but this cop was gaining. Harry quickly darted down an ally, only to realize his mistake.

It was a dead end.

"Come on kid, your you got no where to run." said the officer.

Harry started to panic, he didn't want to go to jail, or an orphanage, he'd been told how bad they were. Harry squeezed him self into a corner, clutching his Hogwarts letter tightly in his hand, wishing he was there, anywhere but here.

As the cop closed in a bright, pure white light surrounded Harry an he disappeared.


	2. Hogwarts

**The Missing Boy**

A/N: yay! Chapter 2! Still don't own them.

Chapter 2. Hogwarts.

Professor Dumbledore walked in to his offices just as the enchanted quill finished up the last letter to the students who were invited to attend Hogwarts. This quill was pretty amazing, when a child first showed his or hers magical ability the quill knew who you were, and were you were. Then, when it was time form them to begin the schooling at Hogwarts the quill would wright the letters and then they were transported to the owls tower were they would swoop down grab a letter and take off. The quill also produced a list of all those who were sent letters.

Professor Dumbledore picked up the list of the students and looked it over. As he scanned down the list one name made the ever present twinkle in his eyes go out.

**Potter, Harry.**

Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his eyes. _Harry, _it was his fault he would not be attending Hogwarts. He had thought that leaving Harry at the Dursleys was a good idea, the offered the blood protection that Harry needed. He never thought they would treat him like thy did or abandon him in some ally. But they had. The search for The-Boy-Who-Lived had lasted three years before they gave up, declaring the savior of the wizarding world dead.

Dumbledore had to keep hope that the boy was alive, he knew that Harry was going to have a hard life, but he deserved to live. And also Dumbledore remembered the prophecy, Harry was the only one able to defeat Voldemort.

Professor Dumbledore sighed, this would be a sad year.

* * *

Professor McGonagall watched as the new first years made there way up to her. It was a sad year for her, Harry Potter, James and Lily's son was supposed to be here. The boy had survived the most evil Dark Lord only to be killed by his relatives.

The students were now settling in front of her. She took a deep breath and addressed the students, begging another year.

* * *

"Zabini, Blaise,"

SLYTHERIN!

All the houses clapped as the last First Year was sorted. Professor McGonagall rolled up the list of names and started to take the Sorting Hat and stool away, when all of a sudden the Great Hall started to shake and brilliant white light filled the room. The students had dive under the table to protect them selves, people every where we screaming, when it all suddenly stopped.

In the middle of the Hall there was a boy crouched on his hands and feet. His head snapped up, a lightning bolt scar and emerald green eyes stared right into Dumbledore's eyes.

Harry Potter.


	3. Conversations

**The Missing Boy**

A/N: well here it is the 3rd chapter of the missing boy. Thanks to all that reviewed!! I'm soooooo happy people liked it! I still don't own HP charters.

Oh, and yes Harry Apparated into Hogwarts, and I know that's not possible, that's the point.:D

Harry stood quickly. His eyes darting every were. _where am I? How did I get here? _all the people in the room had robes on and as his eyes caught a glimpse of the ceiling he knew that your own, indoor sky, was not something most people had. Harry looked back up at the head table at the guy who seemed to be in charge when the man addressed him.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Yah- who.....where...?" Harry stuttered nervously.

"Minerva would you please continue for me I want to have a little chat with Mr. Potter, Harry if you'll fallow me?"

"Who are you?" said Harry not moving.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this school."

"This is a school.. . wait....my letter......this is Hogwarts?"

"Yes it is, now why don't we go talk about this in my office?"

Harry looked Dumbledore in the eyes and seemed to study them before he finally nodded and fallowed the headmaster. There was just something about this man that Harry could trust, and Harry had never trusted anyone in his life.

The great hall was in an uproar.

"What just happened?"

"Someone just Apparated into Hogwarts!"

"You can't Apparate into Hogwarts it's in _Hogwarts: a History_."

"It was Harry Potter!"

"Harry Potter?! He's dead!"

"Quiet! Quiet!" shouted Professor McGonagall. "Everyone back in their seats!"Slowly the great hall came back into order, the students getting back in their seats and waiting for her to continue." Everyone will remain in there seats for the rest of the feast. After the feast is over,_ prefects _will lead their houses back to their dormitories. You classes will start tomorrow." And with that the food appeared and the feast began, giving the Professors a chance to talk about what had just occurred.

"Was that really Harry Potter?" asked Professor Sprout leaning in to ask Professor McGonagall who was the closest to what had happened besides Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes, yes I believe it was." She replied

"Didn't they pronounce him dead?" Stated Snape

The rest of the professors talked amongst them selves, speculating as to what had happened while McGonagall sat lost in her thoughts waiting till the feast was over so she could speak with Dumbledore or perhaps even Mr. Potter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Lemon drop Harry?"

"Er- sure sir?" Harry replied

This was one of the strangest things Harry had ever experienced in his life. Professor Dumbledore had lead Harry thought the hallways of the castle, which were covered with painting that were moving! There were suits of armor and doors leading to mysterious places, but Harry nearly had a heart attack when a ghost glided in to his pathway. Dumbledore had calmed Harry and explained that it was only Sir. Nicholas, and would explain everything in the office.

That where he was now. They had just entered what Harry could only guess was Dumbledore's office which was filled with things he never even imagined. Harry was seated in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk looking strait at Dumbledore.

"Now Harry before I begin my very long explanation, why don't you tell me what happened before you ended up here?"

Harry looked up at the wizard "Er- ok- well..." Harry went on to explain his life with the Dursleys, his abandonment, and his life on the streets, all the way up to that night. "...and the cop had cornered me, I got really scared and just wanted to be anywhere else, I wanted to be here. I closed my eyes and I had this weird feeling; then when I opened my eyes, I was here."

"Yes thank you Harry, that was very helpful." Replied Dumbledore, the twinkle in his eye had dimmed a bit during Harry's story. "Now its my turn, Harry my boy; you are a wizard, your parents were Lily and James Potter, they..." Dumbledore had explained the hole story, his parents, Voldemort, his parents death, and Harry's defeat of Voldemort, everything. Dumbledore had apologized many times for his placement at the Dursleys, Dumbledore had truly thought that it was the safest place for Harry at that time.

Harry didn't blame the man, no one could have predicted how the Dursleys would of acted.

"Um, sir. Do you know _how_ I got here?"

"Yes, my dear boy it seems you Apparated, disappeared from one place and landed in another, though you should not have been able to do so because you have never been taught how to Apparate and the wards of Hogwarts does not allow people to Apparate with in them. Hmm, very curious, I'll look into that further at a later point. Now my boy, why don't we get you Sorted, cleaned up, and you can rest in your new dormitory."

"Er–sir? How can I afford to go here? Or the book and other stuff on my list?"

"When you parents died they left every thing to you, you have plenty of money in the bank, and I will have all of you school stuff taken care of." Dumbledore transfigured a pair of night clothes for Harry and handed them to him. "Well lets sort you and then it's off to bed."

Dumbledore walked to the shelf on his right and brought down a old hat. "Now Harry, this is a Sorting Hat. I'm going to put this on your head and it will tell us what house you should be in, ok?"

Professor Dumbledore placed the hat on Harry head an Harry gave a small jump as the hat started talking. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent ,oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting . . . . So where shall I put you? Ah, well yes I believe you'll do best in ––

GRYFFINDOR!"

Professor Dumbledore had lead Harry to the Gryffindor dormitory's, luckily everyone was a sleep, Harry wasn't ready to face people tonight. Harry had showered and gotten changed, and went to the bed Professor Dumbledore had stated was his. Harry couldn't believe what had just happened, in such a short time his life had been turned upside down and definitely for the better. He was clean, he had clean clothes to sleep in, he had had a fantastic meal, (Dumbledore had fed him in his office.) He had money, and a very nice place to stay. As Harry started to drift of to sleep, (in a bed that could only bee described as, as heaven) his last thoughts were; _well, life just got a whole lot more interesting. _


	4. Luck

The Missing Boy

Chapter 4

A/N: Harry potter dose not belong to me. Thank to all you who reviewed! I love you all! here's the next chapter for you!

_thought

* * *

_

Harry woke to the sound of whispering. Harry sat up in his bed, the memories of last night returning quickly. The whispering continued out side the hangings of his bed.

"I can't believe it! He's in our House! Our dorm!"

"What do you think he's like? Do you think he's nice?"

"Who knows Ron, I mean he did look pretty scary when he. . . . um. . . . . appeared. How did he do that anyway?"

"Um should we wake him, he's gonna miss breakfast." The one named Ron asked.

Harry decided that he had heard enough and got out of bed. His roommates looked like deer caught in the headlights. "Hey mate, we were just gonna wake you, breakfast has already started, you don't want to miss it."

"Yes, thanks." Harry replied. The others shifted nervously and headed to the Common Room. When Harry looked down at the side of his bed he saw a beautiful red and gold trunk with his initials on it. Interested Harry bent down to open it up. When opened Harry found a note laying on top. It read:

**_Mr. Potter,_**

**_These are your things, books, clothes, and other supplies that you will need for school. Also your wand. Mr. Ollivander was sure he new which one was for you. There is also a small amount of money for you to purchase other things you might want._**

**_Dumbledore_**

In the trunk Harry found all his schoolbooks, clothes; jeans, t-shirts, hoodies and his robes. Harry realized that this was gonna be more difficult then he thought. He had never really done that well around other people. People on the streets weren't really the best sort of people. Harry had never really fallen in with the bad crowed he had run some drugs once for sum kids, but even though his life was shit, he didn't want to end up like them. He saw both kids and adults, high, drunk violent. Using whatever little money they had scrounged up to get their next fix. Harry would steel, yes, but only what he needed to survive, food, clothes.

Harry quickly got dressed-in clothes better then anything he had ever owned-and headed out only to realize after he had left the portrait hole that he had know idea where he was going and know idea what the password was to Gryffindor tower. With nothing else to do Harry went looking for his first class. _I mean how hard could it be? _

An hour later Harry admitted to himself that he was lost. Completely. This place was huge, he had tried lots of doors and had not had come a crossed anyone, his luck just wasn't with him today. It didn't help the stair case keep changing when he tried to get some where. As Harry turned the corner he found another hallway full of doors. Harry reached for the nearest one when it opened. Harry jumped to the side as a flood of students came out.

"Mr. Potter?" said a stern looking woman who had just come out of the classroom

"Er..yes..Professor..."

"Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher, I did not see you in my class."

"Sorry Professor, I got lost...I couldn't find the classroom or anyone to help me...."

McGonagall stared down at him. " Why did you not ask one of the paintings for assistance? They would have pointed you in the right direction." Harry looked at her strangely.

"Um..a panting professor?"

McGonagall's eyes widened in realization "Oh! Mr. Potter I..."

**McGonagalls POV**

"Um..a panting professor?" the boy looked at her with questioning eyes.

McGonagall's eyes widened in realization _Oh my _"Oh! Mr. Potter I..." _Of corse he know Minerva! Probably less then the muggel born students. _"...Please fallow me."

**Normal POV**

Harry fallowed Professor McGonagall in to her class room. She went to her desk and shuffled through some paper before turning around to address him. "Here you are mister Potter this is you tome table and a map of the school, you next class is Charms so t suggest you hurry, you don't want to be late." McGonagall handed him a third piece of paper. "Give this to Professor Flitwick when you get there, and do remember you can ask the paintings for directions, now off you go."

Harry said his thank you and headed out to find the Charms classroom. He did indeed need to ask for help and that was a wired experience. When Harry reached the Charms classroom class had already begun the door was open so Harry walked up and knocked on the door frame before entering. Everyone was staring at him he didn't like that he wasn't used to people noticing him at all. He saw most of those eyes darting to his scar. He walked dup to the professor and handed him the note. "Sorry, I got lost"

Professor Flitwick scanned the note then looked at him. "Yes, yes have a seat and will continue." Harry nodded and headed for the empty seat next to the red head boy from his dorm. Professor Flitwick continued his lecture and asked them to turn to page 25 in their texts The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) and to practice the swish and flick wand movement for the levitation charm. With a sigh Harry realized today really wasn't his day. He had forgot his book. Just then a book slid in front of Harry. The boy next to him smiled. "We can share mine, I'm Rom Weasley, sorry we were talking about you this morning."

Harry look at the boy, he seamed nice enough, maybe he had just made a friend. "Thanks" Harry told the boy returning his smile.

After charms they headed for the great hall for lunch. "You really didn't miss all that much in transfiguration, I'll lend ya my notes." Ron said to Harry as they walked.

"Thanks, that would be great."

"Ug!" groaned the red headed boy. "We have potions with the Slytherins next!"

Harry looked strangely at his new friend. "Is that bad?"

Ron stopped in shock and just blinked at Harry. "Is that bad? That horrible! The Slytherins are evil they hate Gryffindors and we hate them! Their no good dirty liars and cheaters the lot of them! And worst of all the Potions professor is there head of house and my brothers told me he favors them, gives them tons of house points and takes away Gryffindor points if we don't breathe the way he likes!" as Harry listened to his friend rant he realized that potions mite not be all that fun. He was sad about that because he had read chemistry books in the past and had liked it a lot and thought potions might be similar to that. Harry's thoughts came to a halt as he and Ron enter the Great Hall. Everyone was looking at him and some were pointing. Harry remembered what Dumbledore had told him, they had all thought he was dead. It was natural that they would be curious but it still made him uncomfortable. Harry bowed his head hand headed for his table when he sat down though he was quickly ascended on by two identical looking red heads.

" 'ello there Harry ..."

"Nice to meet you ..."

"This is Fred..." one red head said pointing to the other.

"And he's George..but we'll answer to whatever."

"Um ... hello nice to meet you I think?" Harry replied looking questioningly at Ron.

Ron laughed "These idiots are my insane brothers Harry, there harmless unless you eat something they give you." Harry raised his eyebrow and laughed. They all sat down for lunch chatting about their lives Harry was very interested in the Weasley family.


	5. The Potions Master

**The Missing Boy**

A/N: Harry potter dose not belong to me, nor any other HP charters. Thank to all you who reviewed! I love you all!

Chapter 5: The Potions Master

Even with Ron's enthusiastic rant about the Potions Master Harry was still excited for potions class. Harry and Ron took seats in the back next a girl they had met at lunch Hermione Granger. Harry had learned all about the Weasley family (6 brothers and one sister) and learned what Ron had meant when he was warned not to except food from the twins when Neville turned into a giant canary.

Harry was skimming through his potions text waiting for class to start when professor Snape entered the class room. He began with role call and paused to glare at harry when his name was called. When role was finished professor Snape began speaking.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. Snape seemed to have the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect many of you will grasp it, but seeing as I have to put up with you till your O.W.L'.s please do try to at least pass and not to destroy my classroom." Professor Snape said all this while glaring at the Gryffindor side of the room. With one last glare at Harry, Snape started class.

The potions Master instructed the class as to what potion they would be making, ( a simple dreamless sleeping potion) with what they needed on the board. With that he tuned back to Harry and sneered " I hope this won't be to difficult for you Potter, given your circumstances." getting many sinkers from the Slytherin side of the room, for by now everyone knew that Harry was homeless they just didn't know the details. Harry just stared back and the potions professor with a blank look on his face, while Ron glared beside his for all he was worth. _Why did he say that? Dose he hate me? I haven't done anything. _Harry thought with a sigh_. I guess Ron was right. _

With that Harry got up and stated getting the ingredients for his potion. As class continued Snape prowled around the class room insulting the Gryffindors and making Neville extremely nervous and praising his Slytherins. A little passed half way through the class harry's potion had reached completion. It was the aqua blue color with swirls of purple just as Snape had described. Filling his vile with a sample he stood and took it to professor Snape's desk. The black haired man glared at Harry when he reached the desk.

"Well?" he growled when Harry hesitated.

"Um.. I..my potions done sir." said Harry handing him the potion.

"Is that _so_." he snapped grabbing the potion from him. "Then I suggest you start on your homework. Sixteen inches on the positive and negative affects of the dreamless sleep potion."

Harry nodded and returned to his seat, but not without noticing the glares from Slytherins, especially the blond haired kid in the front row. _Mfoll...Maflly...Malfoy! What wrong with him? _

"Your done already! How'd you do that? What he say?" Ron questioned when Harry reached the table. Neville two seats over was looking at him in awe. The green eyed boy just shrugged. "I have to start my homework, sixteen inches on the potion."

Ron winced at the length of there upcoming work and continued his potion. By the end of class only a few other had seemed to get the potion right, including Malfoy, two other Slytherins Harry didn't know, Hermione and Dean Thomas. When everyone had turned in their samples professor Snape told everyone their homework and then dismissed them.

"Potter."professor Snape said walking up next to Harry.

Harry looked up from packing his bag at the professor. "yes sir?"

"Stay after, I need to speak with you."

"Yes sir." Harry then told Ron and Hermione to wait for him in the hall. When everyone had left Harry approached the potions professor.

"Sit down Mr. Potter." Snape said pointing to a front row desk, he was holding Harry's potion in his hands.

"Sir..did I make it wrong?" Harry questioned, going over the steps in his head again.

"Mr. Potter you have never studied potions before have you? I was told you never attended school."

"No sir, but I read a lot of books on muggle chemistry and they seemed similar."

"Well Mr. Potter it seem you have a natural talent for potions." The expression on the Potion Masters face was as if he didn't know wether to be happy about this or angry.

"You mean it's good!" the long haired boy stated excitedly.

"Yes Mr. Potter, I had the rest of your potion bottled and sent to the hospital wing, it's a very good quality. Now Mr. Potter I will not expect any less of you in class, I know how well you can preform and you better live up to it. You may go."

Harry nodded. "Thank you." and rushed out the door after his friends.

* * *

Harry found his new friends bickering in the hallway.

"Your saying it wrong, it's Wing-**_gar_**-dium Levi-**_o_** – Harry!"

Both Ron and Hermione tuned to face Boy-Who-Lived.

"Harry, mate, what happened? Did you get detention? Was the potion wrong?"

"No, it was good. He said that it was a good quality and he is using it for the hospital wing! I wasn't an any trouble!"

"That's really great Harry! I'm proud of you!" Hermione squealed at him. Ron just looked at him in awe. Harry shrugged.

"Let's head back to the Common Room we still have a while before dinner, you can finish telling me about Quitdich."

"**_Quidditch!"_** was Ron's exasperated reply.


	6. family

A/N: thank you for waiting it taken me forever to get this out so i hope you like it.

The next few week for Harry was ...interesting, to say the least. Not only was he adjusting to being into a new world, the wizarding world, but Harry was also adjusting to being normal society. Having a place to sleep food to eat, and school, was all so new to him. Then, there was the whole being famous thing. When Dumbledore had told him he really hadn't believed him. But then the letters started to arrive. Apparently after the appearance of the supposedly dead wizarding hero most of the student body had written home to inform there parents they were going to school with The-Boy-Who-Lived. So all the parents had bombarded the ministry asking if it were true, that Harry Potter was alive. Dumbledore had informed the ministry and the press after that, that it was true, but the details weren't being released, and the press were banned form the school. Fred and George told Harry that when they had snuck into Hogsmeade that there were hundreds of reporters outside Hogwarts gate.

After it was confirmed Harry got letters from people all over the wizarding world. It had been quite a sight. Harry had been eating breakfast when the owl post came, it was normal till the owls just kept coming. Swooping and dropping a letter in front of Harry. Harry had been covered in a pile of letter, Fred and Ron had dug him out.

Most were along the lines of "_so glad you back Mr. Potter!" ,_ "_I always knew it! I did!" _And_ "To powerful to die!...couldn't keep you down!"_ Some had even sent him packages of stuff, book, clothes, a weeks free stay at the Leaky Cauldron, rare potion ingredients, and Quidditch Quality Supplies sent him a complete Quidditch set including the new Nimbus 2000. To say Harry was overwhelmed was an understatement.

It had been three weeks since then and things were calming down, though the press was still desperate for a picture of him. At the moment Harry, Ron, and Hermione were eating lunch in the Great Hall.

"You needed 1 ½ tsp. Of wormwood you only used 1 that's why it was pink instead of lavender, you just need to read the directions more carefully Ron." Hermione explained to her friend.

"Ya, ya, ok I get it can we please talk about something _besides _class now? Oh! Have either of you guys seen Scabbers? I haven't seen him for a couple of days, he usually doesn't do that." The red head questioned his friends. Hermione shook her head in reply, not having seen Ron's pet in awhile.

"I'm sure he'll turn up mate," Harry comforted his best friend " he's probably just exploring." Ron nodded not looking entirely sure but returned his attention to his food. Harry was just about to bring up the subject of Professor McGonagall test next Tuesday when a snow white owl flew in with a letter attached to it's leg. The owl landed gracefully in front of Harry. Harry looked to his friends who just shrugged as if to say 'probably more fan mail.' Harry turned back to the owl and petted while taking the letter from it's leg. "Here you are." said Harry as he gave the owl some bacon that he nicked from Ron's plate. Harry opened the letter and read.

**_Harry- _**

**_since tomorrow Saturday you N' your friends can_**

**_come for a cup O' Tea? 1 o'clock? The owl is for ya,_**

**_she's a late birthday present. _**

**_Hagrid_ **

"It's from Hagrid." Harry told them and showed them the letter. Harry had met Hagrid three days after he arrived at Hogwarts. He'd been summoned to Professor Dumbledore's office where he had met the giant man. As soon as he entered he had been scooped up in to a bone crushing hug. Harry not knowing what was going on panicked and Hagrid was blown a crossed the room. After Dumbledore had calmed everyone down they had talked for a while. Hagrid was very emotional, having known Harry's parents and him as a baby, but Harry had grown to like the man.

Harry looked over at Hermione as she spoke. "Wow Harry, the owls yours! She's beautiful."

Harry looked back at Hagrid's letter. "A late birthday present? I don't even know when my birthday is."

"July 31th." Ron replied with out looking up from his Charms book trying to cram in some last minute facts. Harry just stared. Ron after a second realized what had happened and look at Harry his ears going as red as his hair.

"Um...hea, hea...well you know, mum and dad told us all about you, and you know after you 'died' on your birthday there is usually a moment of silence to remember you and your parents ." There was an uneasy silence that filtered between them. cough "um... so what are you gonna name her mate?"

Harry noticing and thanking the change of subject quickly thought of a name from a fairy tale he read long ago. "Hedwig, her name is Hedwig. So you guys up for seeing Hagrid tomorrow?"

"Of corse." was Hermione's reply while Ron just nodded.

The next day the trio made there way down to the gamekeepers cabin, chatting aimlessly as they went.

"Flying lessons! We start flying lessons next week! Isn't great Harry!

Harry smiled at his excited friend. " it's great Ron, though I still can't believe people really fly on broomsticks. I guess muggles get some things right. I just hope I don't make a fool of my self."

"You wont make a fool of your self, it's in your blood." Hermione stated mater-of -factly.

"Hun?"

"Your father was on the house team when he went to school, chaser I believe." Hermione elaborated.

"And you know this how?"the green eyed boy questioned.

Hermione looked to him. "Well I did a lot for reading up on wizarding history before I came to school, and you or your parents are usually mentioned when they talk about You-Know-Who, in one it had a brief bio on your parents and you." Harry was quite for the rest of the walk, while Ron and Hermione bickered at each other. It was still weird that everyone else knew more about him then he did. He was famous before he was two and for look he didn't even remember. And now he was twice as famous because he was The-Boy-Who-Lived-**_Twice_**. Harry put his thoughts on hold as the approached the door. Harry quickly ascended the steps and knocked on the door. His knock was quickly followed by a series of loud barks.

"Down Fang! Down! Comn'!"

The next second the door swung open to reveal the towering form of Hagrid. "Well just don't stand there all day. Come in! Come in! Don't worry bout Fang, he's harmless." Hagrid said ushering them in.

"Hello Hagrid, these are my friends, Ron and Hermione." Harry said pointing to each in turn.

Ron was openly staring at the half-giant having only seen him during the crossing of the lake but never up close an in person. Hagrid turned and surveyed the other boy.

"Weasley is it? Knew your parents when they were in school good people they are and of corse I've met your brothers, the twins have served many detentions with me, quite the pranksters they are. Then of corse Percy and Bill. And me and Charlie would talk about dragons, always wanted one you know? Nice people your family."

"Er-thanks?" Then Hagrid turned to Hermione and stuck out his hand.

"What a pleasure it is to meet you, I've heard many of the teaches talk about you, 'best in the class' they say." Hermione smiled shaking his hand, murmuring a thank you. "Now how about some tea?"

Hagrid served them all tea and his home made rock cakes which they hid in the robes when he was not looking so the would not break there teeth. " Thank you for the owl Hagrid, she's beautiful." Harry said sincerely, Hedgwig was his first birthday present and he loved her. "Ah, your welcome Harry, when I saw her I knew she was for meant for ya. Aye! But that's not all I have one more thing for ya." surprised Harry watched as Hagrid rummaged around his cabin looking for the object. With a cry of triumph Hagrid stood up holding a book and walked back to the table and handed it to Harry. " I put it together my self, thought you like to have it."

Harry opened the book to reveal it was a photo album. A photo album full of wizarding pictures of a brown haired man, a red haired woman and a baby. "Is...is this my parents?" Harry asked staring at the picture. Hagrid smiled sadly at the green eyed boy. "Yes that is Lily and James Potter, and of corse that little baby is you."

Harry looked through the book taking in the look of his parents. The next photo was of his mom and his dad dancing at the wedding, twirling and James occasionally dipping his new bride, smiling and laughing the whole time. Harry was speechless, these were his parents! He had never seen them and never thought he would, it was an amazing feeling watching them. He turned the page and the next picture was also at there wedding, four people this time waving at the camera.

First was his mom and next to her was his dad his arm around her waste, his other arm slung around the guy next to him. He was slightly taller the James and had long black hair past his shoulders, he was smiling and waving excitedly, he could have been James brother but as far as he knew his dad didn't have any siblings. Next to the long haired man was a guy the same height as his father, he had tawny hair and amber eyes, and looked very uncomfortable at being in the picture for he kept trying to leave it, but was held in place by the man next to him. But that was not what caught Harry's interest, Harry was staring at the man next to his father.

' _It can't be! He's not real!'_ confused Harry looked up at Hagrid pointing to the man in the picture. "Hagrid who his this?" Hagrid looking at where Harry was pointing got a dark look on his face that he was unsuccessfully trying to hide.

"His name is Sirius Black, he just a school mate of you parents. No one to important." Harry didn't see the looks on his friends faces as Hagrid said that name, he was caught up in the memory of seeing this man.

When Harry had still been at the Dursleys the first time he saw Sirius. Harry thought he was an imaginary friend to make him less lonely. One night after the Dursleys had locked him in his cupboard he fell asleep and found him self in a prison cell. It was cold dark and damp and on a cot on the back wall there was a man crying. It had taken some time but they got to know each other, Harry was desperate for any friend. The man introduced him self as Sirius Black and told him that he was his godfather. Harry always thought it was his way of dealing with why no one ever came for him, to have an excuse that his godfather couldn't come and be with him was because he was locked in prison for something he didn't do. What that something was Harry never knew, Sirius always said he'd tell him when he was older. Sirius had told him of a magic school and witches and wizards who attended, but the were just stories to Harry who knew magic was not real. With all the excitement Harry had forgotten the stories.

Harry again looked at the picture, the man looked like him, he was just younger, cleaner and heathier. Was this man real? Did he have a godfather who cared for him? If he was free he'd have a home. Dumbledore had not told him were he would go over the summer. Sirius had mentioned many times that he wished that he could take care of him that he could take him from the Dursleys, take him of the streets. All these thoughts were overwhelming Harry. Suddenly he stood.

"I'm sorry, ...I ..I have to go." and with that Harry ran from the cabin to the castle clutching the photo album. Harry had run all the way to his dorm ignoring the strange looks he was getting from other student. When he reached his bed he sat and opened the album to the picture he was looking at before.

He had been staring at it for awhile when in the picture Sirius got bored of just waving and tackled the man to his left and started a wrestling match. James was clutching his sides in laughter while Lily tried to look annoyed. But only a moment later threw her arms up in the air in frustration as James jumped in to the fray with his friends. But you could see that even while trying to look mad you could see a smile at the corner of her lips. Harry was pulled out of his thoughts as Ron and Hermione ran into the room.

"Harry what happened? Why did you leave like that? We were worried." Hermione exclaimed.

"Was it the picture of your parents?"Ron asked concerned.

"No. Yes...it's ...complicated, I don't really know yet, do you know anything about Sirius Black?" Ron nodded.

"Ya, he was a big time supported of You-Know-Who, he's in Azkaban for killing 13 people with a single curse. Why you want to know?" Harry opened his mouth to tell them but couldn't, he had no proof and they would probably think he was crazy.

"Never mind, it's nothing. Anyway don't we have a transfiguration test to study for?"

Ron groaned as that set Hermione off.

"Harry was that really necessary?" Ron whined as he was dragged to the common room to study.


	7. Dream

**The Missing Boy**

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. Sorry this took so long kind of have writers block.

Chapter 7

Harry walked slowly up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Ron had gone to bed a half hour earlier but Harry had stayed up a little longer studying with Hermione but finally he could no longer ignore the need to sleep. It had been hard for Harry to keep his mind on transfiguration, to many other thoughts were running through his head at top speed. He had not told Ron and Hermione anything, he still felt weird talking to people about his problems. He had really never anyone to talk to about anything. The Dursleys never cared, that was for sure. And after the Dursleys had abandoned him there was no one either. A squeaking noise at Harry's feet drew his attention. Creeping along the floor was a rat. _Scabbers?_

"Hey there." Harry said to it, picking it up. "How did you get out here? Ron's been looking for you; let's get you back up stairs." Harry entered the boys dorm quietly as the others where most likely sleeping. Scabbers squeaked in his hand. As Harry set the rat on the foot of Ron's bed he noticed that it was missing a toe. "Been thru a lot haven't you?" He petted the rat and went to bed. Exhausted the Gryffindor fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Harry looking around took in the familiar setting. It was night and the half moon cast a light glow in to the small cell, giving its occupants just enough light to see by. It was cold and Harry could hear the waves crashing against the rocks out side the bared window along with the screams and rambling's of the other prisoners somewhere in the long halls. A sound from behind Harry made him turn. Emerald green eyes landed on the form of a big black dog. The dog raised it's head and tilted it to the side looking at Harry for a moment before it jumped up and transforming into a shabby looking man. His skin was waxy white and he had long black matted hair. Recognizing Harry brought light to his haunted blue eyes.

"Harry?"

The Animagus rasped. Smiling at the boy Sirius motioned for him to join him sitting on the old cot.

"It's been awhile cub, how are you doing."

Harry smiled at his godfather-my _real_ godfather_.-_and sat down.

"I'm doing ok now; everything has changed so much recently." Sirius nodded telling Harry to continue.

"Well...I'm at Hogwarts now."

Seeing the shock on his face Harry continued quickly.

"I mean, you always told me about it but - no offence- I thought you were an imaginary friend, but Hagrid – the gamekeeper– gave me this photo album of my parents and there was a pitcher of there wedding and you were in it and I couldn't believe it. Then when I asked, if any one knew who you were the said you were a murder and... I just don't know what to think."

Exhaling deeply Sirius rubbed his hands over his eyes. He didn't speak for a minute, but had a pained expression on his face. Straitening up he look at Harry.

"I probably should have told you sooner, but I guess I was a cowered. Afraid you wouldn't come to see me anymore. Well I should start at the beginning hun?"

He said with a forced laugh.

"So I guess the beginning would be the day I met your dad, Remus and _Peter_ ..."

Harry listened intently as Sirius told his tale. The four becoming friends, Remus's secret, becoming animagi. Sirius told him of Voldemort coming after his parents and that some one close to them was selling there secrets to Voldemort, and how Sirius switched Secret Keeper with Peter, leading to Peter handing to Potters to Voldemort. And Peter framing Sirius.

"But.."

Harry questioned.

"How did you end up here? Didn't you tell anyone what happened?"

" I didn't get a trial. At the time no one trusted anyone and if you were accused you were guilty. I mean everyone else got trails but it not like they could do anything to prove they were innocent. And for me, well, I was supposedly Voldemort's second in command. I was almost as bad as Voldemort himself."

"But, then there must be something we can do?"

Harry asked hopefully. Harry didn't want to think of his newly found godfather in Azkaban for the rest of his life. I wasn't fair, he was innocent.

"I'm afraid not Harry,"

He replied hugging his godson.

"I know Peters alive but with out him or some other proof, no on is going to believe me."

Harry started to protest again but Sirius stopped him.

"Now enough with this to night I want to know everything that's going on with you. There is nothing we can do now so will save that for later. Now how do you like Hogwarts?"

Harry wanted to continue this conversation now but he could see how much it hurt his godfather talking about this, so he decided to humor him for now, they would talk later. So Harry told him what had happened starting with his letter.

The marauder was ecstatic to learn Harry was in Gryffindor, and when he heard about Ron and Hermione, his godson needed friends. He comforted Harry when he told him of all the attention he was getting, he didn't like being famous. Sirius was happy that Harry was doing well in his classes but had a fit when he heard that Snape was teaching potions.

"They actually let that git teach children! What is Dumbledore thinking?"

"Sirius, really he's not that bad. I mean he really hates Gryffindors but he's kind of neutral to me." Harry informed the disgruntled man.

"Alright, but I still don't trust him."

"You don't have to."

"And I really don't like him." Harry shook his head at his godfather childish behavior.

"Oh, Harry I have something for you. They missed this when they through me in here."

From his robes he pulled out two necklaces. One of a dog and the other a stag. "We all had them, since are fifth year. When I arrived at your house after the attack and I found James and Lily I kept his necklace to give to you when you were older."

Carefully Sirius handed it over.

Examining it closely Harry was amazed at the stag necklace. It was made of gold and had diamond antlers. His father's animagus form.

"Thank you."

Harry whispered. This was the first thing that he had of his fathers, it was beautiful. Looking up at Sirius, Harry noticed the sad smile on his face. Harry was about to talk when he felt him self starting to wake up. Sirius seemed to notices and quickly hugged his godson again.

"Talk to you later kid."

Sirius said ruffling his hair.

"Bye Padfoot."

And with that Harry faded away, leaving Sirius with his thoughts.

-&-

Bright green eyes opened to the red canopy of his bed. Sitting up and grabbing his glasses from the bed side table (McGonagall had transfigured him a good pair) Harry looked at his watch. It was 6 o'clock. Feeling something around his neck Harry looked down. There hanging from a gold chain was the necklace. _It's still here! It's not just a dream._ With a bright smile on his face he got ready for school. Everything wasn't perfect but it was a start. He would free his godfather of that he was sure. He didn't know how but he would, but he'll find a way.

* * *

Harry walked out of the bathroom dressed and ready. Three of his other room mates were almost ready to but Ron was still fast a sleep. Sighing to him self he walked past his bed, grabbing a pillow, and proceeded to the side of Ron's bed.

"Ron. Ron wake up."

The red headed boy just ignored him pulling his blankets tighter to him.

"Well don't say I didn't try it the nice way."

with that Harry brought the pillow down on Ron's head repeatedly.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Harry! Stop! I'm up. I'm up." When Harry stopped Ron glared at Harry and his laughing room mates.

"Stop glaring and get up. You're going to miss breakfast. So hurry up I'm not missing a chance to eat waiting for you."

Ron grumbled but got up and started to get ready. Ron reminded Harry of one of his friends from his time on the streets. He was a three years older then Harry, kind of like an older brother. He took care of Harry for about a year before the cops picked him up and took him back to the orphanage he had run away from. About two week after the Dursleys left him Hayden found him. Hayden had taken him under his wing, showed him how to live on the streets. Hayden had a short temper with anyone who messed with him that almost got him arrested a couple of times, luckily Harry was good at creating distractions. But he was loyal, once he took Harry in he made sure no on messed with him.

Harry loved his classes but the school atmosphere was still taking getting used to. Here of course, school work was the most important thing, Harry was used to doing when he had time, it wasn't top priority. Surviving was. Having to get up at a certain time, and of course the never ending, limitless amount of people. He had gotten comfortable enough with Ron and Hermione, but the other students in the school Harry was still getting used to. The stares and whispers unnerved him. He still had the instinct to hide, blend in as he had always done. He was nothing special, not worth all this attention. The boys entered the Great Hall to see the familiar sight of Hermione with her head buried in a book.

"Morning Hermione." The-Boy-Who-Lived greeted her.

"Good morning Harry, Good morning Ronald." she returned pleasantly.

Ron just nodded in greeting, to early to talk. Hermione just shook her head at the red head. As they began to fill there plates with food the morning post arrived. Hedwig flew down landing on her master's shoulder giving gentle nip to his ear. He fed her some bacon as his attention was drawn to Neville.

"What you got there Neville?" Dean asked.

"It's from my grams," he said holding up a glass ball. "It's a remembrall, the smoke is supposed to turn red if you've forgotten something." As he finished talking the smoke turned red. "Only problem is I can't remember what I've forgotten."

Conversations continued as Neville headed back for the Gryffindor tower to see if he could find what he forgot. Harry was save from explaining muggle electricity to Ron by Hermione.

"You two do remember that we have flying lessons after potions today, so we don't have charms."

Apparently Ron had forgotten since he excitedly explained all the different types of brooms to them.

They set off for potions Harry and Hermione half listing to Ron. As they reached the dungeons they ran into the Slytherin trio. Malfoy, Crabe and Goyle were blocking there path to the potions class room.

"Well isn't it the book worm, the weasel, and the-boy-no-one-wanted. What's this I hear? You're all excited about flying lessons? Not like they'll help, none of you have any talent. It's a shame that they don't let first years on the house team, I've been flying since I was four, you should watch me today you might learn something."

"You shut your mouth Malfoy!" Ron said whipping out his wand.

Harry glared at Malfoy; he hated people like him, thinking they were better then everyone else.

"Get out of the way Malfoy. We don't need to listen to you brag about something you can't do."

Malfoy sneered at Harry.

"I only speak the truth." He laughed.

"What, you think your perfect because you're famous? And Weasel here can't fly a broom, you know his family's to poor to have ever owned one."

Ron lunged at Malfoy hi face as red as his hair.

"Ron no! You'll only get in trouble." Hermione hissed.

"Right you are Miss. Granger, Ten points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley!" Snape glared at the Gryffindors. "And it will be another twenty if you don't put your wand away and everyone is there seats in ten seconds!" As everyone rushed into the potions classroom Harry noticed the crowed of there class mates that had gathered while the fought. Harry sat down as Snape began to speak.

" You all better have your homework done and I hope you studied this time, your **Deflating Draught**s last class were abysmal. Whoever doesn't get it right to day will be working on it in detention with me till they get it right. Instructions are on the board get to work. Potter, Malfoy. To my desk now."

The students jumped to work not wanting to upset the already angry professor. Draco and Harry walked to Snape's desk as far apart from each other as possible.

"Draco you will be making a Swelling Solution today as your potion was correct as usual." Draco nodded and went to get his ingredients. Snape turned to Harry.

"I want you to make some Burn-Healing Paste; Finnigan keeps blowing stuff up andMadam Pomfrey needs more. Instructions are on page 275."

"Yes professor."

Harry said, going to his table to start his potion. Because of Harry's natural ability for potions Snape usually had Harry working on other potions in class, helping restock the hospital wing and other ones to challenge him. Harry set to work at his potion, glancing at Neville as he passed. The boy was a nervous wreck, he hoped he'd do all right, Hermione was helping as much as she could with out being caught by Snape.

* * *

At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for there first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broom-sticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George w complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.

As they arrived so did there teacher, Madam Hooch. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!' "

"UP!" everyone shouted.

At once Harry's broom jumped into his hand, but it was one of the few that did. Draco's had, Hermione's had just rolled over and half didn't move at all.

Finally when all had successfully got there brooms into there hands Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Ron had been delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now when I blow my whistle, you will kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet , and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two--"

But Neville, nervous and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had even touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back boy!" she shouted, but Neville shot up like a bullet— twelve feet— twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off his broom and—

WHAM— a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face down on the grass in a heap, his broomstick heading off into the forest.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy— it's all right, up you get."

Helping him up she turned to the rest of the class.

"those brooms will stay were they are, if any of you so much as think about leaving the ground you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on dear."

No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil

"ooh Neville's got a girlfriend." Teased Parkinson. "Didn't think you liked cry babies Parvati."

Reaching down and picking up Neville's remembrall Malfoy laughed.

"The idiot, maybe if he'd given this a squeeze he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass."

"Hand it over Malfoy."

Harry said walking up to him.

"No, I don't think I will. Why don't you make me." Malfoy mocked.

Harry lunged at Malfoy reaching for the glass ball. Malfoy slipped it in his pocket and dogged Harry as best he could.

Growling Malfoy swung his broom at Harry who dodged and knocked the broom to the ground with his arm his foot coming down to snap it in two. Malfoy, who still had Neville's Remembrall in his pocket grabbed his neighbors broom and took off into the air.

"Scared Potter? To high for you?"

He taunted while he tossed the glass ball up and down. Harry's hand grabbed the broken broom which in a flash of blue light was hole again and took off after the blond boy. Malfoy who was in shock was almost knocked of his broom by Harry, he ducked just in time. Malfoy put some distance between him and the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Fine."

He said in anger at being made to look like an idiot. "Take it" with that he through the little ball.

Harry dived after the ball heading strait for the courtyard. He pushed the broom faster to catch up, as he and the ball were about to crash into the ground his fingers wrapped around the glass ball and he pulled up, bringing his broom to an abrupt halt right in front of Professor McGonagall.

"Potter! What are you doing! _Never_—in all my time at Hogwarts— could have broken your neck!" The transfiguration teacher exclaimed in shock.

"Er—well… you see…." Harry stumbled. _Shit I'm gunna be expelled already, knew I shouldn't have gotten comfortable._

"Potter come with me. Now" Said McGonagall sternly, heading towards the castle.

Following McGonagall Harry glared at the smirking Malfoy.

* * *

Harry followed McGonagall quietly through the halls. So this was it, back to the streets., Well it wasn't a total loss, he found out why he could do these weird things, magic defiantly would make things easier. Though they probably wouldn't let his keep is wand, but judging by what happened outside with the broom stick maybe he wouldn't need it. If he concentrated hard enough maybe he could do it with out a wand. Harry's thoughts didn't go any further because the came to a halt out side of a class room, and McGonagall knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, professor Quirrell, could I barrow Wood for a moment?"

Wood? Harry thought, I thought she was taking me to Dumbledore, is this like sum kind of punishment?

Wood turned out to be Oliver Wood. A broad-shouldered fifth year student.

"Harry this is Oliver Wood, Gryffindor Quidditch captain. Oliver this is Harry Potter, Gryffindors new seeker.

_Hun?_

* * *

Hopefully you liked it and more soon. 


End file.
